Getting To Know You
by CorvusCorvidae
Summary: Santana would have called them close friends, but when she wakes up in Quinn's body, maybe she really doesn't know her at all. AU. Quinntana Week Day Three: Body Swap.
1. Chapter 1

Quinntana Week Day Three: Body Swap.

This will be continued once Quinntana week ends. I couldn't justify cramming everything into a one-shot so it'll be a short story instead.

*0*0*

Getting To Know You

*0*0*

Rolling over, with your head aching and your body sore, you let out an exasperated sigh as you attempted to get comfy again. It was probably the ass crack of dawn and yet there you were being woken up. It was a loud thumping, like some asshole was running around, that had pulled you from your slumber, and you knew you were going to have to talk with Kurt and Rachel again about being considerate roommates. Why didn't those two ever learn?

You had learnt not to bring home questionable girls from the bars you visited. You had learnt not to start cooking at four in the morning. You had learnt not to raid through their belongings every month. You had become a considerate roommate, now it was their turn.

Grumbling under your breath, it was then that you realised, with the sound of a little chuckle that followed and the bed moving next to you, that hello, you were not alone. Cracking one eye open, you saw the lithe body of someone next to you, and then felt their hands make your body's acquaintance.

Okay, so this was a pleasant surprise.

You were sure that last night had been nothing more than a few glasses of cheap wine and then going to bed alone. But hey, here was a girl whose hands were teasing at the band of your underwear, and clearly you must have fucked her last night if that hickey on her collarbone was anything to go by. So why question it now?

Nuzzling into her neck, and placing soft kisses on the skin there to slowly warm her up, you allowed your hands to seek out her waist. Her tank top had ridden up, and your fingers wasted no time in embracing the sun kissed skin revealed.

"Quinn," the girl moaned in response, and maybe now was time to question it.

What did she just say?

"What did you call me?" you murmured, pulling back to get a good look at her, your voice heavy with sleep. Her black hair was tousled around her head, and she was squinting at you in the morning light, a frown marring her face.

"Quinn?" she repeated with her voice rising at the end, and now it was your turn to frown.

"Why, why would you call me Quinn?" you asked, and she began to sit up. What a good idea, and you followed suit, leaning back against the wall next to you and realising that this was not your room.

You didn't have fucking bedroom walls. So where the hell were you?

There were two single beds, both pushed against opposite walls, and minimal furniture, but it was definitely a dorm room. A surprisingly familiar dorm room, now that you had time to look at it.

Those sun dresses and cardigans on the pile of clothes next to the desk looked very familiar, and the posters on the opposite wall were ones you'd definitely stared at before. Though, usually Quinn's head was in front of them and it was via Skype.

Why the fuck were you in New Haven, and where was Quinn? What the fuck was going on?

You knew for a fact that you didn't get the train up to hers last night. You were tipsy from the wine and had spent time with Rachel and Kurt. Nowhere in that did the idea to see her pop up. So what…how…why?! Why were you in Quinn's dorm room, in her bed, with a half-naked girl calling you her name?!

"I think you should leave," you said, shaking your head as you pushed back the covers to begin to get out the bed. Only, those were not your hands, and those certainly weren't your legs you'd just revealed.

"Yeah, I think that would be best," the girl muttered, not giving you another glance. "They did warn me that it would be a one-night thing, but I thought maybe you'd treat me with a little bit more respect," she yammered, and you gave her a bewildered look because what the fuck was she talking about?

You were white for fuck's sake? How could her bruised ego compete with that?! Your entire skin complexion had changed, and she was moaning about only being a one-night stand?

As she gathered up her clothes and threw them back on, you watched her carefully, containing your freak out right until the door of the room closed behind her. Only then did you spring out of bed, skid across the floor, ignoring the fact that you only had on underwear, and come to a stop in front of the mirror.

This had to be a fucking joke.

That was Quinn. You were staring at Quinn.

Raising your hand, you waved at the mirror, and so did Quinn. Had you…had you lost your mind? Was this some kind of serious mind fuck? What…what was even going on?

If you were…if you were Quinn, then who the fuck was you?

Cautiously turning back round, you spied the room again and felt your stomach twist in knots. This was so messed up. It had to be a dream. It absolutely had to be a dream. This couldn't actually be happening. There was just no way.

Pinching yourself, just to check, you winced in pain and shook your head. Not a dream, but still a serious fucking horrific situation you had found yourself in. You needed answers, and you needed them as soon as possible.

Searching through Quinn's crap, and throwing on a t-shirt while you did so, you eventually found her phone. Of course, that didn't mean you could get into the damn thing because you had no clue what her password was.

Well, this was going fucking great!

Heading to the door, you opened it up and peeked out into the hallway. You hadn't had time to visit Quinn yet, so you didn't know the layout of her dorm rooms, or where anything was. You really didn't have a clue, and that was most likely evident on your face…Quinn's face…whatever.

"Hey, Q," a voice called, and you looked in that direction. Across the hall, the dorm room door was open and a girl staring right back at you. Thankfully, you didn't have to say anything, because she just kept on talking. "I saw Melody making her way out here pretty fast. You couldn't have at least taken the girl for breakfast like usual?" she asked and you narrowed your eyes.

Was Quinn friends with this girl? And were girls in Quinn's bed a regular thing? You'd need to find that out later. Right now, you needed to call yourself, which made a hell of a lot more sense in your head.

"Can I use your phone?" you asked, cutting right to the chase. Sod pleasantries.

The girl raised her eyebrows in surprise at your question and nodded.

"Eh…sure." She disappeared out of sight for a second and then came out into the hall. You were still hanging out your door, and given the fact you hadn't put on more clothes, you really didn't want to step out completely. "Will you help me get alcohol next weekend? I know it's a big ask, but Jake's coming to visit," she asked, rattling on, holding the phone just out your reach.

"Why not," you replied, shrugging your shoulders. By then, you hoped to be back in your own damn body, in your own damn bed, in your own damn city. Quinn could get the girl booze.

With a smile, she handed over the phone, and you told her you only needed to make one quick phone call and then you'd give her it back. She seemed totally fine with you doing so, so Quinn had to be friends with her, and then retreated back in the dorm room.

Calling yourself seemed like the safest bet, and if you couldn't get through or they didn't pick up, you'd call Rachel. She always answered her phone, and you'd managed to memorise that number because she was a sucker for picking up dinner for you after her late classes.

Dialling your number first, you waited with bated breath. It kept ringing, and you thought it was going to ring out, but no, someone answered it.

"Hello?" Was that what you sounded like? Really? God, you had a good voice.

"Quinn?" you asked nervously, needing this to be her in your body because otherwise this mind fuck was going to get so much worse. And ugh, you were beginning to sound more and more like Quinn as you woke up fully. This was horrible. This was fucking awful.

"Santana? Is that you?" she replied, and your shoulders dropped in relief.

"Please tell me you've come to the same disgusting realisation I have."

"You're me," she gritted out, and you began nodding even though she couldn't see it.

"And you're me."

She immediately began freaking the fuck out, and it took you a good minute to get her to shut the fuck up. She could whine and bitch later, when she was using her own damn minutes to do it.

"You need to get the girl across the hall booze," you threw in after she asked you whose number you were calling from. If it had been her phone, her picture would have come up on your phone's display.

"Santana!" she cried, and ugh, could she stop? She was probably going to attract Kurt and Rachel's attention, not to mention damage your voice.

"What? I needed to talk to you and I can't get in your phone. What's your password?" you asked, grabbing her phone and waiting to put the digits in.

"Two-three-eight-four," she muttered, and you frowned at the tone. Then it clicked as you hit the numbers on the keypad. Beth. Of course.

"We'll talk about that later," you sang, but she was quick to shut you down.

"No, we won't." God, was she always this moody? That can't be good for your body.

"Whatever. I'll call you back."

"Wait! What's yours? If you're using my phone, I at least want to use yours," Quinn argued, and you rolled your eyes, but even that wasn't as satisfying.

"Two-Seven-Four-Eight," you answered, and waited for her reaction. You really had planned on changing it, especially since Britt and you hadn't spoken in so long, but it was habit. And yeah, didn't have to wait long for her to get all smug.

"Wow, look at that, maybe we should discuss your password instead-" she began.

Hanging up abruptly, you headed back to the door and cocked your head out. The other girl still had her door open, and it didn't take much to get her attention. She accepted the phone back with a smile, and you decided to be nice for a change. She'd done you a favour, and she thought you were Quinn, ugh, so maybe it would be wise to act like her.

"Thank you!" you chimed, plastering on a fake smile. "See you later," you called back, closing your door behind you, and giving her a quick wave.

That wasn't too hard. Maybe you could easily pull off being Quinn. Though, Quinn on the other hand was never going to be able to pull off being you. That shit was ridiculous. She might be able to spit venom and glare like the best of them, but she lacked your quick wit and sharp tongue.

Just thinking about it had you faltering. Quinn was going to do so much damage as you. She was going to be sweet and nice and kind and considerate and everything you didn't want her being to Kurt and Rachel. No. No. Absolutely not. You needed to intervene and shut that shit down before it even started.

Going for Quinn's phone again, you put in her password and rolled your eyes. If she wasn't over Beth, or if she was torturing herself with this, then she needed to talk to someone. Fuck, you'd even listen to her pregnancy woes or whatever. Last thing you wanted was her falling off the deep end again.

Once in, you wasted no time in calling yourself. Unlike last time, Quinn answered quickly. She bitched at you for a good five minutes on phone etiquette and it sounded like something right out of Rachel's mouth. How horrific.

Thankfully, you managed to get her to focus on the situation on hand. There was so much more important shit to think about right now. For starters, you didn't have a fucking clue where anything was, what the protocols were at Yale, and you had no one to show you around. At least Quinn was going to have Kurt and Rachel.

"The dining halls are closed," Quinn informed you, and you opted to lie on her bed during this conversation. It felt like it was going to be a long one. "Some of the other places on campus are open but they close early afternoon. Look, if you're already talking to Marley then just let her take you out, but don't sleep with her!" Marley must be the girl across the hall, you assumed.

"Geez, you make it sound like I can't last five minutes without getting laid when you were the one who woke up alone this morning," you reminded her. God it was weird to hear Quinn's voice while you spoke. That shit was never going to feel right.

"If you call waking up to Kurt and Rachel's rendition of My Favourite Things from the Sound of Music waking up alone, then we clearly have different definitions of the word," Quinn replied, and you rolled your eyes. You had actually gotten used to their musical awakenings, and maybe, though you'd never admit it, maybe you were slightly jealous at having missed out.

"Yep, sure, at least you weren't about to get fingered by a complete stranger. Who was she anyway? Did you have a good time last night?" you asked, turning it back on Quinn because girl had clearly been keeping a lot of secrets since she'd been up here.

"We're not talking about it, so you can drop it now," Quinn replied, and you assumed she was trying to give her 'no-nonsense' voice, but on you it only made you cock your eyebrow in consideration. If that's what you sounded like doing that, you needed to start using in more. That voice could scare the shit out of Freddie Krueger himself.

"Whatever. You're not even giving me the opportunity to be proud of you, Q, and that's your loss! So, what the fuck do you think happened?" you asked, having received most of the information you'd need to at least survive until this mess was cleared up.

"Do you really think I have any clue? Santana, I'm just as lost as you are, except I have to be you for however long this is going to last. You don't have a job or anything, right?" Quinn sounded completely snooty as she asked.

"Nope, you're fortunate enough that my parents are still sending me cheques. What about you? You've not joined Teen Moms Anonymous or something, right?" Or worse, she'd joined another God Squad and you were going to have to participate. Fuck that for a laugh. You weren't going.

"You're going to pay for that." And maybe you deserved to since she was clearly still hung up on Beth.

"Oh relax already. This is traumatising for the both of us, the least you could do is take that stick out your ass," you replied, and you definitely had a good point, whether she could see that or not.

"What do we do? I mean, am I to pretend to be you?" Quinn asked, her tone changing from that of before, and you recognised that voice as your vulnerable voice.

"Honestly, I have no clue but we're probably going to have to do that, at least until we work out what's going on," you answered, hoping she could hear how you weren't taking the piss anymore.

You really didn't know what was going on, what had happened, or even why this had happened. Nothing made sense. You hadn't done anything different yesterday than the day before, and you hadn't made any ludicrous wishes. This just seemed to be a crazy phenomenon.

"We know what's going on, you're me, I'm you, we just don't know why it's going on," Quinn mumbled, sounding as put out as you felt.

"You should ask Rachel."

"Ask her what?"

"She always thought she was a psychic, I'm sure there's something to it. Drop some hints, see what you get," you suggested, mentally patting yourself on the back for that thought. Apparently you did listen to your roommates when they spoke, that's new.

"Are you being serious right now? I can't tell." Quinn said, and you rolled your eyes. How couldn't she tell? This was her voice. Surely she would know what she sounded like when taking the piss.

"Yes I'm being serious. You do that, and I'll research some on my own." Brilliant idea.

"You're going to Google it, aren't you?"

"Yep! Now, go do your job. Call me if you come up with anything! Oh, and don't be too nice or anything." You hung up again and slumped against her pillows.

This was exhausting.

*0*0*

So Google was pretty confusing, and absolutely of no use to your predicament.

Once you'd refined your search, you came across theories of body jumping and astral projection. It all sounded reasonably possible, but not actually like what you were experiencing. The experiences most people were describing in regards to both those theories were limited, only lasting a certain amount of time, or not involving anyone else at all.

What Quinn and you were going through seemed to be a full body swap. Her mind was in your body, your mind was in her body. For that theory, you could hardly find anything. There were a few others on forum pages going on and on about their experience, but it seemed dubious. They spoke about feeling this transformation, their mind travelling, and you sure for shit didn't.

Sadly, a text from Quinn, or yourself really, told you that she wasn't getting much from Rachel, either. There was nothing concrete to go on, and it was becoming pretty obvious you were just going to have to see this out. How long it was going to last, you didn't know, but there really was nothing you could do.

Admitting defeat, you decided to get to know Quinn a little better. Yes, you had been friends with her for years, but being friends and living as them were totally different matters. You needed to know her dirty little secrets, and where better to look than Facebook?

Smirking happily, you were pleased to see that she left herself signed in, and you assumed that was the case with everything else. You'd hunt through her email later. First, you needed to catch up on whom she spoke to, who she was even friends with, and see if she had any private photo albums. Those were always gold.

Unfortunately, the first thing you saw when you loaded up the webpage wasn't mindless chatter but rather a very popular update status from you, written an hour ago. What the fuck?

_Santana Lopez: I just want to apologise to everyone who I've hurt over the years. I took my rage and anger out on all of you when I shouldn't have. Hopefully, you can forgive me for being so terrible, and I'd love to make it up to you all. It would really mean a lot to me if we could all be friends. Since graduating and never seeing each other for such long periods of time, I think it would be best that we all make a pact to be friends forever. I've turned over a new leaf here in New York, and I'd love to move on to a brighter future with all of you at my side. Thank you. _

This message was then followed by a shitload of likes and various people commenting. Even fucking Rachel and Kurt were singing your praises about this new you. People actually thought this was you being serious. What the hell? You didn't want to be friends with half these bastards.

What the fuck had Quinn done?!

Grabbing her phone, you dialled her in a fit of rage. Seriously, was she out of her fucking mind? This was war. War!

"You bitch! You made me nice!" you cried out the second Quinn answered the phone. She chuckled darkly and you made a mental note to start doing that more often because you sounded pretty hot.

"I told you that you were going to pay for that comment about teen moms anonymous," she sang, and your voice was just fricking gorgeous. Why didn't you talk more?

There were more pressing issues at hand, of course, and after signing out of Quinn's account, you tried to sign back into your own. Only it wasn't accepting your password. You couldn't do it. You couldn't get back in.

"Everyone's fucking liking that bullshit, and what the fuck! You changed my password!" Okay, who was the girl because the Quinn you knew didn't have the balls to do any of this.

"You shouldn't have been rude to me!" Quinn replied, as if that made it all better.

"Oh, well fuck that. Who haven't you screwed up here because I'm going to make a list and tick them off." You weren't, but you were pissed at her and that was definitely enough to freak her out.

"Don't you dare," she hollered, and yeah, you were right, she was shitting herself. It also implied that your guess had been correct; she'd screwed more than just that girl last night.

"Change my password back then," you argued, wanting back in your account. As you spoke, you quickly signed back into hers. If she had changed yours, then you were going to do the same.

"No," Quinn said simply.

"Oh, then I guess I should start with Marley. You haven't fucked her yet, have you? Or was there some drunken nights in fresher's week I don't know about?"

"Santana," she barked, and alright, that voice had you freezing. You needed to work out how to do that for future reference.

But hell, she sounded panicked and really angry, and maybe you needed to think this through some more. She was in your body, after all.

"Relax, alright? I won't, but can you please go delete that message?" Surely that was a decent compromise.

"I can't. You've made so many friends from it, I don't want to jeopardise this development," Quinn replied, sounding highly amused by this turn of events.

"How do you feel about tattoos? I remember you had that hideous Ryan Seacrest tattoo on your back, but Puckerman told me it was fake. You were too much of a chicken shit to get the real deal, but how about I help you with that? What would you like? Jesus on the cross over your vagina? Or maybe Judas up between your shoulder blades?"

"If you want to play this game, we'll play. You forget that I actually like Rachel and hanging out with her isn't painful for me. So maybe I should go bond with her, you know, become like best friends with the girl," she sassed back, and whatever, like that was a threat.

"Oh please, you'd never do that because you know once I got my body back I'd be a bitch and it would hurt her feelings. But hey, are you going to be okay living with her twenty four seven? I know that gigantic crush you had on her probably hasn't gone away and being with her might bring back those feelings. Are you sure you'll manage?" you asked, sounding concerned.

"I did not have a crush on her," Quinn spat back, quick on the defence, and you chuckled. Okay, how had you never noticed that she sounded pretty hot when she did that? Forcing that thought for another time, you shook your head and responded.

"Yeah right! You wanted to hump her legs like a dog every time she performed, and I do not give you permission to do that in my body so don't get any ideas now that you're with her." That would be sickening. Horrifying. Your body would never recover.

"I'm not going to be doing anything with her," Quinn replied, sounding bored with you already.

"Good, that's just like me then. You actually might be able to pull this off," you chimed, content to hear that.

"Are we really going to do this?" she asked again, and fucking hell, could she not keep track?

"What else would you have us do? Q, I have no idea what caused this, let alone how to change us back. Let's just play it out."

"I'm not sure I'll be a very convincing you." Yeah, you weren't buying that. Of course she wouldn't be you exactly, but she had the bitch aspect of her personality to pick up the slack. You were pretty certain she was more worried about you being her. "Why don't you come down here until we get this sorted out?" she suggested, and yeah, you were certain your theory was correct.

"I'm not going anywhere. This shit happened with both of us in different states, I don't think us being in the same room will help."

"Santana-"

"What are you hiding up here? Like, I get that you're banging girls left, right and centre and haven't told anyone, fine, okay? That's yours to tell when you're ready. But what else?"

"I have not been 'banging girls left, right and centre' as you so crudely put it," she argued back and you rolled your eyes. Girl was in denial. The proof was all over her Facebook, which you were still hunting through.

She had access to private photo albums and yeah, if she hadn't fucked at least four of the girls in that picture then you were really Kurt's pillow boyfriend, Bruce. The way they were looking at her, the way Quinn's hands were so familiar with each of them in this album, you wouldn't be surprised to hear if she'd had an orgy after whatever party they were at.

"Alright, making love to an abundant number of girls then, whatever-" you said, attempting not to be so crude.

"No, not whatever. Look, just leave it." Quinn sighed and you felt your shoulders slump in defeat. You hadn't wanted to put her in a bad mood or upset her.

"Q," you began, fully ready to apologise for your shit actions but she wasn't having any of it.

"No, I don't want to talk about this. Be nice to Marley, she's sweet and a close friend. Don't…don't sleep with anyone or kiss anyone, alright? And if you haven't already, look at the girls in that private album on Facebook. Stay away from all of them, please." She sounded beaten and you ran a hand through your hair in frustration.

"I'll be good, I promise," you said softly, trying to get her to believe you.

"Okay, I better go." Without another word, Quinn hung up and you were left in silence.

Alright, that didn't go well at all, and now you felt like shit. You were also starving, and while you couldn't fix Quinn's mood, you could eat. Maybe. You'd need to enlist the help of Marley if she was still around, she seemed like the helpful type.

With a plan in action, you set about your first day of being Quinn Fabray. God, this really was a nightmare.

*0*0*


	2. Chapter 2

*0*0*

Getting To Know You

*0*0*

Being Quinn, as it turned out, was much harder than you thought. The girl seemed to know everyone. You couldn't help but be thankful that it was break on campus, because seriously, so many people were smiling at you, stopping to say hi, and it was getting pretty hard to keep track of everything. They were talking of hanging out or a class together and you had fucking nothing to contribute.

Marley ended up being your lifesaver. She could clearly see you were out of your depth, and she seemed to take pity on you, claiming that the two of you were running late. In actual fact, you were only going to get some food, but her excuse meant folks were more likely to shut the hell up than want to tag along. You really weren't sure how you'd be able to handle more than one person at a time, because it was hard as hell to pull off Quinn's mannerisms.

You would have rolled your eyes and scrunched up your nose in disgust at least six times before you reached your destination; and none of that would have been very Quinn like. Plus, she didn't swear, which was almost impossible to cut out. Poor Marley practically gave herself whiplash when you said fuck by mistake.

Thankfully, she didn't mention it, and by then the two of you had arrived. She'd wanted to go off campus for something to eat, which you had no problem with, although you still needed to work that mess out later, and that's how you found yourself in this hokey little place.

You wasted no time ordering, praying to God that Quinn hadn't suddenly become a vegetarian, and Marley did the same. Then the two of you were left to fill the void. That was harder than you anticipated as she kept referring to things you had no clue about, but once she started talking about her boyfriend it was easy for you just to hum and nod in agreement.

How Quinn ever became friends with her, however, was beyond you. The Quinn you knew would eat girls like her alive. Then again, Quinn had turned over a new leaf with Rachel, so maybe she was doing the same here.

"Quinn, are you okay? You're a bit...off," Marley said, giving you a concerned look. Crap. Clearly you weren't doing a very good job.

"Huh? No, I'm fine, just not feeling well." That was definitely a plausible excuse given the state you woke up in that morning. Shooting a quick glance round the place, you checked to see if the girl you'd woken up with was in sight. Thankfully, she was not, and you could breathe easy.

"That, I'm not surprised to hear," Marley added, playing with the straw in her juice. You cocked your eyebrow and she squirmed in her seat, tucking her hair behind her ears before leaning forward across the table. "You weren't exactly quiet when you came back to the dorms last night, and Melody's not known for being quiet." You weren't sure what to say to that. You couldn't agree nor deny because you had no idea.

Just then, your food arrived, and that allowed a natural pause in the conversation as you both ate. The silence gave you time to think, and you were now regretting not taking Quinn up on her offer to come up or for you to go down to New York. You'd probably only be able to pull this off for a few days, at most, because you just didn't know what was going on. If you had the history, knew more about the folk in her life, you definitely wouldn't have any problems, but Quinn really wasn't being forthcoming, and that led you back to feeling guilty for earlier.

You honestly hadn't meant to pry or push, but hello, you were in shock. Surely she would understand that.

"Oh, don't look now," Marley murmured, attempting to swallow her food as she spoke, her hand in front of her mouth. Your automatic reaction was to look, but you fought instinct and frowned, waiting to hear what she was going to say. "Jules just walked in with Rhian. They haven't seen you yet, but they'll need to walk past us. Bad day to be you, huh?"

Was it? You didn't have a fucking clue who either of those girls were, but Marley was wincing like she didn't want them coming over, and you could only assume they weren't friends of Quinn's. But then again, maybe they were and Marley just didn't like them or something innocent like that.

Yeah, wishful thinking.

When the two girls came into your line of sight, you bit your bottom lip as you recognised one from the album on Facebook. Quinn had warned you to stay away from them, and she hadn't provided any other information, so you had no idea if the other girl was someone you weren't meant to be around either. Marley seemed to give the impression that you wouldn't like their presences, but why?

Looking them over, and judging them to shit, you deduced that if Quinn had screwed both of these girls she was clearly rocking some wicked game. The taller of the two was a natural beauty and if you'd met someone like her in New York, you'd have definitely tried for at least one night with her.

Both of them were darker in complexion than Quinn, with one lighter than yourself. She was the shorter girl, and it was her eyes that met yours first. She cocked her head to the side and a lazy smile cropped up her lips, and okay, she was pretty gorgeous, too.

Alerting the other girl to your presence, she smiled as well, though it was more contained, and then they headed straight for your table. Marley was giving you a curious look, and in an honest move, you shrugged your shoulders. You really had no clue what you were up to, because you were practically smiling at them, inviting them over for conversation you wouldn't understand, so it was fair she knew that, too.

"Quinn, hey! And Marley," the taller of the two said, giving you a more genuine smile. It probably would have meant to something if you knew who she was.

"Hi, Jules," Marley replied rather quietly, giving a slight wave. She kept her eyes focused on her food, and you cocked your eyebrow in curiosity. You'd work out what was with that later, but now you knew which was which, so

"Jules, Rhian," you greeted, hoping they wouldn't find your rather plain hello rude. It did earn you a curious look from Jules, but why, you had no idea. Seriously, there were so many things you needed to ask Quinn.

"Long time no see, Q," Jules remarked, and you felt like a deer in headlights.

"Really?" you tried, hoping that would be non-committal enough to work. However, your Santana was slipping through and it sounded a lot more bitchier than you had anticipated.

Frowning at your reply, Jules looked between Marley and yourself, and then her eyebrows rose and a smirk crossed her features, which had you thrown. What the hell was she smirking over? And why did Marley look like she wanted the ground to swallow her up whole?

"We're not interrupting anything, are we? We only wanted to say hi, but I mean...this isn't like a date or anything? Please tell me that you two aren't an item." She scrunched up her nose in disgust, shooting you a 'really?' look, which had you frowning. What the fuck was her problem?

"I have a boyfriend," Marley murmured, shaking her head softly, squirming in her seat again.

"So do I," Jules joked, shooting a smile to Rhian, who looked away uncomfortably. She had yet to speak, but if the company she was with was any indication, you were going to assume Quinn wouldn't want you talking with her either.

"I actually care about my boyfriend," Marley muttered in reply, picking up her class and having a drink. You shot her a small smile, which she thankfully caught.

"Well, nice seeing you both," you said, giving them a fake smile, hoping that would get the message.

"Come on," Rhian murmured, placing her hand on Jules' arm. She gave you another smile, while Jules pursed her lips. Clearly she wanted to say something, but she was biting her tongue. Good, because you were not in the mood to be handling bitchy girls that you've probably slept with.

"Yeah, have a nice lunch. I'll be sure to pass on to Harper that I saw you." That sounded like a threat, but you had no clue how. Jules was looking at you like she was expecting a reaction, but yeah, that wasn't possible. You'd never heard of a Harper, and you hadn't seen one while snooping on Facebook.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get one, and with Rhian giving her an imploring look, Jules finally walked away; the two of them grabbed a table in the back. With their departure, Marley let out a relieved sigh, and leant her forehead on her hand.

"She's just like I remember. Honestly, Q, what did you see in her?" You were wondering the same thing; another question to be filed away for later.

You apologised for practically inviting them over, and as you suspected, Marley was quick to forgive you, saying it would have happened anyway. Yeah, you thought as much as well, but if you hadn't looked at them, maybe they would have changed their mind.

When Marley and you finished your lunches, she got up to pay the bill, with you having thrown her some money in the hopes that would help cover it. Quinn apparently liked to keep notes in her pockets, which was nice to learn. You'd totally take advantage of that fact later and have a good raid.

Having left you alone at the table, you mindlessly looked out the window and okay, you could maybe understand what Quinn liked about New Haven. It had a charm to it that definitely suited her style. Regardless of whatever the hell was going on in her personal life, you could at least be satisfied that she was in a good place.

The sound of someone taking a seat opposite you had you looking up, and you expected to see Marley, but instead you were reminded once again on the aforementioned personal life you knew nothing about.

"Hey," Rhian said, almost shy like. So you still weren't sure about her.

"Hi," you replied, tucking your hair behind your ears as you did so.

She looked you over, allowing you to do the same in more detail, before sitting back, biting her lip at you. Unsure what her next move was going to be, you sat forward, leaning on your elbows, and cocked your eyebrow at her. That made her smile and she looked away, rolling her eyes.

"You never called me," Rhian finally said, and alright, now things made a lot more sense. At least you could guess a rough history.

"Oh?" It really wasn't meant to be a question. Nodding, Rhian ran her hand through her hair, ruffing it wildly.

"Did I...Jules said you wouldn't, but I kinda hoped..." she paused and you tried to keep your expression blank. You were certain, absolutely certain this wasn't a girl in the Facebook album, so you had no clue how you were to proceed. "I heard from Melody that you chucked her out this morning...I guess I should just be thankful you didn't do that to me," Rhian finished, ducking her eyes to the table.

"Shit," you grunted, wondering how pissed Quinn would be when she learnt that you'd chucked a girl out of her room. "Look, that's worse than it sounds. I wasn't well, splitting headache, hungover-"

"You drank last night? I thought you didn't drink," she asked quickly, narrowing her eyes sceptically.

Fuck, now it just seemed like you were lying for the sake of it.

"Yeah, just a few." And when had Quinn stopped drinking? You knew she was super sensitive to it after Beth, but you were certain she was past that. Well, past the circumstances surrounding Beth, not actually Beth herself, as you already knew.

"I guess...you're not going to...we're not..." This was getting painful for you, because you could see this girl was looking for some kind of sign, some message that whatever her feelings for Quinn were, that they were returned. She was in too deep, and you had no way of helping her out.

"I don't know," you answered honestly, and it was probably a really shitty answer because it suggested there was a possibility and you had no clue if that was true.

"Well, when you do, can you let me know? I get it, okay? I do, but, Q..." Rhian shook her head, cutting herself off, and gave you a pained smile. "I'll let you go; Marley's read the menu about six times already."

You glanced round and right enough, Marley was perusing the menu once more, despite probably knowing it off by heart. She clearly didn't think you needed saving from whatever this situation was, which you took a little comfort from. Rhian apparently wasn't bad enough for Marley to worry about. Now you had a little more faith in Quinn's ability to pick girls.

"I'll see you around," Rhian said, and you nodded, trying not to act like an emotionless douche, but failing miserably. She walked away, with Marley giving her a friendly smile as she dropped herself back in the chair opposite you.

"What was that about?" she asked, looking at you curiously.

"I have no idea." But you were going to find out.

*0*0*

Arriving back at your dorm room, you wasted no time in kicking off your shoes, throwing off your jeans, and grabbing Quinn's phone. You weren't going out again, you were exhausted and needed to sleep, but first you had to find out how Quinn was doing with everything.

You weren't expecting her to answer so quickly, assuming that she might actually be busy with Rachel and Kurt (and God, you weren't going to start on how you missed those idiots), but she answered almost instantly.

"Thank God you called, how are you doing?" she asked, sounding stressed, and your eyebrows rose in response. Alrighty then, clearly someone was having a good time. And God, you'd missed that voice.

"What's up? Everything okay?" You really didn't mean to sound so concerned, and you were beginning to think that was just a common feature of Quinn's voice.

"Yeah...This is just taking some time to adjust to," she replied, and that, you could understand. "Rachel and Kurt have been amazing, and I never realised how much I missed them. But you're all alone up there, and I don't think..are you okay? How's it been going?" Her worry was rather sweet.

"It's been interesting," you replied, shrugging your shoulders as you began opening the drawers of her desk. She had a shit-ton of books and stationary, which wasn't exciting at all. There was still some of the Quinn you knew tucked up in whoever she was now.

"That doesn't sound good. Did you speak to Marley?" she asked, and you hummed in agreement, having come across some photos she had tucked away. You were thinking they'd be juicy, but no, they were of Beth, and yeah, she was still majorly hung up on her.

"Yeah, we went to get lunch, I just got back," you said, putting the pictures back and moving onto another drawer.

"And that was hard?" Rooting around another drawer proved fruitless, so you moved towards her wardrobe. She'd definitely have her secrets slipped away in there out of sight.

"No, but we kinda ran into some people." That was the best way to say that, you reasoned.

Earlier, you had grabbed the clothing that had been lying out on the chair, but now you were actually seeing Quinn's clothing style for the first time in months. It really hadn't changed. There were a few more shirts than before, and she was clearly trying to rock this pretentious look, but it wasn't too painful. Well, in comparison to what you wore regularly, it probably was going to be. You'd feel like a nun in most of this. However, it could have been worse.

"Who?" Quinn asked, sounding a little on edge. Of course she was, you were running around up here unsupervised, learning more about her life in six hours than she'd told you within the last six months.

"Q, can I get an honest answer for a change?" you began, being unsatisfied that she didn't seem to have things hidden away. Her laptop would probably be fruitful, and you'd need to look at that later. "Who's Rhian, and why didn't you tell me about her? She wasn't in the Facebook album, and I had to sit through a painful conversation with her trying to work out what was going on with you. Why didn't you call her back? Girl is clearly into you," you went on to say, grumbling the last part because hello, that conversation with her was so awkward for you.

"What?!" Quinn replied, sounding startled. God, you could even pull that emotion off whilst sounding attractive, and that beat the almost depressed voice she was using earlier.

"Rhian, short, brunette, possibly Hispanic-" you answered, listing her qualities.

"I know who she is, Santana," Quinn barked. Seriously, if your career plans ever fell through, you could be a voice-over or some shit because it was perfection.

"Well then why the fuck did you ask? And seriously, why didn't you call her back?" For what ever reason, you were feeling rather sorry for the girl. It was certainly a new emotion for you.

"You've been speaking to her?"

"Obviously," you spat. You thought you had made that clear. "Now come on, she seems like a nice girl, what's up with not calling her?"

Quinn groaned loudly on the phone, and then you heard Rachel asking her if everything was alright. She fobbed off an excuse quickly and called out that she was going for a walk. Rudely, she told you to wait a minute, and you heard her clattering about.

A minute or so later, she was closing the apartment door and asking you to give her a minute. You heard her walking down the bustling street while you got comfy on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, one arm behind your head.

"Alright, I'm here," Quinn finally said, and then you heard her sigh. "What did Rhian say exactly?"

"What does it matter? Seriously, Q." It wasn't like she was going to give you much of an answer.

"Fine, I guess it doesn't." Another sigh, and you were rolling your eyes. "She's a bit more than a one-night stand but we never really defined it. I'm not...we're not dating." Alright, maybe she was going to give you a bit of an answer. But she'd probably left loads out, and you still had questions.

"And I wasn't warned about her because?"

"Because she's harmless, and actually, I thought she'd gone home for the break," Quinn admitted, her voice quiet.

"Well she didn't, so I had a great time trying to work out if I could talk to her when she was with Jules."

"You met Jules?" And now Quinn was back to sounding worried. Could the girl pick an emotion and stick with it? None of that could be good for your body.

"Yep, but don't worry, I didn't say anything inappropriate or flirt or flip out or whatever else you were scared I'd do. I was perfectly well behaved, enough for them to believe I was the wonderful Quinn Fabray," you drawled, a little stung that she was still keeping you in the dark about so much.

You'd been talking to her for months, with regular Skype chats and you had told her about your life in New York. But clearly she had only been giving you part of the story. For whatever reason, you weren't deemed worthy enough for the other. Some friendship this was.

"San," Q replied, and you hated that tone because you knew it too well. It was the one laced with pain, with pleading, and it made your chest ache. Ugh.

"It's fine. Ignore me." That was probably the safest thing to do .

"Look, I haven't told anyone because I didn't want a big deal being made of it. I'm just trying to work things out," Quinn said, sounding unsure, sounding worried, and now you just felt like a jackass for making her talk about it.

"I get that, alright? I get it, but fuck, Quinn, I'm living your life right now. Marley could see I was acting weird, and Rhian and Jules kept giving me looks. I can't exactly pull this off without your help."It was true, so true, and the two of you needed to start working together on this shit.

"I know, I know," she moaned quietly, as if she did know but didn't want to accept it.

"Oh, and Jules mentioned something that didn't make sense; who the fuck is Harper and should I be worried?" At this rate, you were just going to be worried on default.

"What?" This time, when Quinn asked, she sounded rather terrified, and you frowned in shock. What was with that reaction. "What..what did she...what did she say?" Quinn asked quickly, a light edge to her voice.

"Just that she'd pass on to Harper that she saw me. Why?"

"Nothing, just forget about it," Quinn murmured.

"Fuck's sake, Q. I can't forget about it. What the hell do I do if whoever this Harper chick is comes over and speaks to me?" You didn't even want to think of the possibility.

"She won't, she's not on campus."You'd heard those words before.

"You thought Rhian wasn't on campus, and look how that turned out," you grumbled.

"I know for a fact Harper isn't on campus, so can you please just drop it."

"You're so fucking grouchy right now, what is your deal? This isn't easy for me, Q." Understatement of the century.

"I know, and I'm sorry but God, Santana, I didn't want anyone knowing about my life right now. I don't want a million questions, which is why I never told anyone. I kept it private, and that's the way I want it to stay."

"Whatever I find out, I won't tell anyone," you said seriously, trying so hard for her understand that.

Quinn didn't say anything in reply, though, and you felt a bit gutted by that. It was as if she didn't believe, or trust, you, which definitely stung. You sighed loudly, unable to really top it, as if her body needed to expel those thoughts quickly; and then asked her what she got up to.

It was enough of a topic change not to cause any problems, and you were thankful to have her speaking to you again. Her brief silence was unnerving because really, if the two of you stopped speaking, you'd be screwed. You needed her right now. You also needed a shower, and that was the next challenge ahead.

By the time the conversation had wound down, and you had located clean towels and toiletries, you were ready to broach the topic. Thankfully, Quinn kinda gave you the best opening you were going to get.

"So what are you going to do now? Kurt's taking us to some restaurant he found, it doesn't sound that great, but Rachel's excited." Rachel was always excited, she practically inhaled all New York had to offer, even if it was shit.

"I need a shower, where about are they?" You hadn't seen them and God, you couldn't ask Marley. Girl would think you'd lost your fucking marbles...but then again, you were Quinn so maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing.

"You can't shower," Quinn hissed, and what the fuck was up her ass? Yeah, you assumed she'd react badly but Christ, she didn't have to abuse your vocal chords like that.

"What? Why not?" you replied, frowning with an eye roll.

"Because..." Yeah, what a great fucking reason that was, Quinn.

"Oh Christ, are you serious right now? Newsflash, I've seen you naked, relax." Cheerios was a given, but hell, even for the quick costume changes in Glee, you'd caught the odd boob now and then. Not literally of course, because that would be an entirely different story.

"God, I'm well aware you've seen me naked, Santana, but in order to shower you have to wash yourself, and I do not want your hands all over my body," she grounded out, sounding mortified. Please.

"Technically, it's your hands that'll be all over your body. And are you fucking kidding me? I'm not going to molest you, you freak, I just need to freshen up. Do you expect me to not wash while we're stuck like this?" She had to be delusional if she thought yes, there was just no other excuse.

"I don't like it," Quinn replied, and pft, of course she didn't. You were well aware.

"I don't care," you said, and then scowled, "And FYI, do what you need with my body; I don't have an issue." You weren't going to be a weirdo like her.

Sighing at you, Quinn finally gave you the location of the showers. It had you smirking happily, and you bid her goodbye, telling her to have a good time with Kurt and Rachel, but not to be too nice to the later. Seriously, she was just going to ruin your relationship with them, you were sure of it. Once you got your body back, you were going to have to be a major bitch to remind them that you hadn't changed.

Finding the bathrobe in her wardrobe, you began stripping off. Like you'd said to Quinn, this really wasn't anything you hadn't seen before, and it wasn't like you were perving on her. However, any excuse to fuck with the girl.

Grabbing her phone, you sent her a text message, and continued getting undressed as you awaited her reply.

_Seriously Q this is what you look like naked up close, not bad at all, not bad at all! - S _

It really didn't take long at all.

_Santana, so help me God, you will cease and desist whatever it is you are doing to my body!_

Yeah, perfect reaction. You just loved being able to wind her up.

_My body, at least until however long we're stuck like this. Just be glad I haven't gone for a piss yet. _

_You're not allowed to do that! _

_Yeah? Well tell your tiny bladder to sort its shit out because I'm not going to be able to hold forever._

Please, she was lucky you hadn't gone already.

_We will not be stuck like this forever!_

You chuckled under your breath at her reply and headed out of the room in search of the showers. She needed to get with the programme. The two of you still didn't have a clue what was going on, therefore you really didn't see a solution any time soon.

Quinn just needed to start accepting the fact that by the end of this, whatever this was, the two of you were going to know more about each other than you ever wanted to.

*0*0*


	3. Chapter 3

*0*0*

Getting To Know You

*0*0*

It was safe to say that there was going to be some adjustment needed when it came to being Quinn, and while you thought you were still doing a good job, you really didn't know enough about her to pull it off convincingly.

For the last two days or so, you'd made it work, but you'd had to tell Marley you were still a little out of sorts, and you'd seen those girls around again and it was obvious you were avoiding them. It wasn't like you needed a detailed description of what Quinn was up to for every minute of every day. You just needed to know the basics, because apparently they had changed.

You really didn't want to dwell on the fact that Quinn had kept her new life completely hidden, tiding away secrets and pretending like nothing was going on. Now you were thinking of every excuse she had given you for fobbing off on the Skype sessions you two had arranged; from a paper due, roommate drama, internet connection down, and everything in between, they now felt like lies, even if some of them weren't.

The reasonable part of you said that you should wait, give Quinn some time, and just wait for her to open up to you, but the other part, the overriding part of you was saying fuck that; girl had had enough time to come clean, and this was a dire situation.

That's how you found yourself in Quinn's email, her student email as well as her personal one. She clearly must have been having too much fun in New York with your roommates to think of changing the passwords for them, which was stupid for her and brilliant for you.

Her personal email had already been logged in, and you searched through what she had in her inbox, and then her neatly organised files, and came up with nothing. Basically, she kept in touch with the other glee club members and a few Cheerios, spinning them the same story you knew. There were a few overly friendly ones to Rachel which had you grimacing because how those two hadn't fucked was beyond you, but other than that, nada.

It was severely disappointing.

Her college email wasn't much better, either, to be honest.

You were hoping to discover this torrid affair she was having with that manky old professor she had mentioned, but nothing. You searched folder after folder and read dull email after dull email and kept drawing a blank.

This was the Quinn Fabray you knew, this was the girl you went to school with. Everything about it was with the same studious care and attention you were used to seeing from her. Which made you think, where the fuck was all the good stuff?

She had her skeletons hidden somewhere, but as of yet, you had no clue where. That would change, you were certain of it. It needed to if you were going to survive as Quinn Fabray.

*0*0*

Later on in the afternoon, while you curled up on Quinn's bed, watching your shows online and eating junk food, you heard her phone going off. It had rang a few times before, and you had seen unknown names flash up so you let them go to voicemail, but this time, the name flashing up was yours, and hey, there was your gorgeous face.

"Hey," you greeted, smiling as you paused your show and began moving things off of the bed so you could sit up a bit.

"Hi," Quinn replied. "Is it weird that I've missed talking to you?" she asked, and okay, that had you smiling some more. You two had spoken yesterday, but most of it was via text messages.

"I think you mean you've missed hearing the sound of your own voice because I damn well know I have." And God, wasn't it glorious to hear it again.

"Actually, no…I find it pretty creepy hearing my own voice. I sound different," she pointed out.

"I sound hot," you declared, shrugging. It was fact.

"Of course you would think that," Quinn drawled, and you could hear the disdain in her voice. Whatever.

"Well, I do! You can't deny this, Q; my voice is sexy as fuck." Like you said, fact.

"You have issues." Pft. You did not have issues. She had issues.

"Hmmm, no, actually, you're the one with issues. No one can keep this many secrets and not have issues." Seriously, she had to have shit buried so deep down and have some twisted mind to keep track of it all. It couldn't have been easy.

"Back on that topic, I see." Yeah, definite disdain in her voice now. Clearly, she was tired of this shit. But so were you.

"If you maybe addressed the topic, I wouldn't have to keep bringing it up." And then the two of you could just move on. There were definitely bigger things to deal with, like hello, you were still in each other's bodies.

"I appreciate you caring, but I'd kindly appreciate if you butted out of my business." So that was your 'I'm growing tired of your shit' voice. You'd be offended any other day but you were hoping to push through and find out what was going on with her.

"Right, like that's going to work. Please, did you forget who you're talking to? I may sound like you, but don't forget it's still me, Santana Lopez, HBIC." Quinn snorted at that, and God, you were going to have to whip her ass for making that unattractive noise while in your body.

"I hate to break it to you, but you were never HBIC, that was all me, sweetie." The term of endearment was patronising as fuck, and you knew if the two of you were in the same room you'd be squaring off right about now. "You were my stepping stone on the pyramid, after all. Plus, the whole of McKinley knew it was me they had to be worried about. You were all bark and no bite."

No bite. No bite?! Yeah, you would have slapped the shit out of her by now, so maybe it was a saving grace the two of you weren't in the same room. You didn't exactly want to beat up your gorgeous face. Quinn probably would have no qualms about knocking herself about, that masochist.

"Please, I was the one initiating terror through the hallways; you were just the moody teen mom."

"Santana," she growled, and fuck, you should have avoided the Beth card. Oops.

"Shit, sorry, I keep forgetting you're still hung up on that." She made an exasperated sound and you fought the urge to tell her off. "Have you ever spoken to anyone about what happened?" you asked, carefully and tentatively. You kinda expected her to bite your head off, so you were attempting you use her soothing voice.

"Sort of," she replied, sounding tired all of a sudden. "It's hard, I guess." There was no guessing about it, it was clearly too hard for her.

"Well, you know I'm always-"

"Santana, don't," she warned, and it had you frowning.

"No, come on, we're friends. If you need someone to talk to then you can talk to me-"

"Talk to you? Are you serious?" she laughed humourlessly, and ouch, that stung. "If I tell you anything, you'll throw it back in my face at some point down the line, and I'd really rather not have my personal feelings about giving up my daughter being fodder to your vindictiveness."

Shit.

Swallowing away the lump in your throat, you looked round the room with a frown, unsure what to say exactly. Quinn was silent on the line and it was obvious she realised she'd gone too far. You knew where to draw the line. You knew what was to remain private and what wasn't.

"I've got to go," you muttered, rising to your feet and running a hand through your hair. "Talk to you later." With that, you hung up before you could hear her say any more.

You really couldn't do anything right with her, and it was driving you insane. Did she not understand that you actually had feelings, too? Did she not get that you were stung by all her secrets and all her lies? Well fuck it, and fuck her.

Grabbing your keys, you nipped across the hall and knocked on Marley's door. You needed to get out, to let loose, but as of yet, you had no idea where to do that, and Marley was a good enough friend throughout this that you were pretty sure you could count on her here.

"You want to go get drunk?" you asked as soon as the door opened, and Marley raised her eyebrows at you in surprise.

"Sure," she said, shrugging once the shock had worn off. Good girl, you might finally be able to have some fun. "Just give me few minutes to get ready?" Marley asked, and you gave her a nod, returning to your room to grab your things.

Checking your purse one last time before heading out, you confirmed that Quinn's fake ID was present, and that you had enough cash to splurge. You'd make sure to pay her back for whatever you were about to spend, but hell, she at least owed you a few drinks for that bullshit she just pulled.

"Ready?" you asked when Marley returned, and with a smile and nod, the two of you went on your way. Finally, some normality with a night of drinking and, hopefully, debauchery ahead. You were so ready for it.

*0*0*

Marley had led you to what was apparently Quinn's normal haunt. It was pretty quiet, but there was still an abundant number of students around to make it suitable for what you had in mind tonight. Apparently Marley had no issue getting served alcohol here, even with her questionable ID, but she couldn't purchase booze in a store.

To make up for this night, and because you'd already technically promised her, you were definitely going to get the girl some booze for when her boyfriend arrived. She was being a lifesaver where you shouldn't have needed one, and by coming with you to let off steam, she was also looking out for your ass, which was nice considering. Of course, she still thought you were Quinn, but whatever. You could appreciate a nice gesture, even if she didn't know she was doing it in the first place.

Finding an empty table, you sat your ass down while she brought the drinks over. You promised to get the next round, and she nodded in agreement, before taking a hefty drink and sighing. That was the spirit. Following suit, you welcomed the familiar taste. All that was missing was your crazy ass roommates, but no, you could be homesick or whatever another night, tonight was about having fun.

Marley was actually fucking brilliant once she had loosened up a bit, and once your guard was down, you found the two of you getting on great. Some of the things she mentioned, you still weren't familiar with, but you knew enough to make it work, and you made sure that you were careful with what you shared. But there were common grounds, and then she was divulging new information and you were giving advice and then next round, next round, next round.

It was no surprise that the alcohol was having a bigger effect than normal, seeing as you'd been munching on junk food earlier and hadn't exactly had a meal today. Whatever, it was wasn't your body, you could eat what you like. Quinn could work off whatever weight you ended up putting on.

So while it was still early in the evening, and really, you would have been embarrassed had you been this drunk this early in New York, but clearly Quinn had different tolerance levels than you. She was always a lightweight, even when she claimed otherwise, so you were going with it.

Thankfully, Marley was a lightweight too, which shouldn't have been surprising at all, and she was drunk right along with you. Girl was so much more fun like this, but it was probably rude to say as much.

When you'd both finished the current round, you excused yourself and headed to rest-room. Marley was on the phone to her boyfriend before you'd even vacated your seat, and you laughed at her drunken ass and how she'd probably regret that call tomorrow. Whatever, you'd warned her, but she was insistent, and so was your bladder.

Walking was a whole other issue you weren't expecting, because you were a freaking pro at walking drunk, but Quinn clearly hadn't had much experience, and it took you a while to coordinate yourself enough to make it into the toilet.

A part of you considered texting Quinn out of spite to tell her you were drunk off your ass and that she had the tiniest bladder on the planet, but you were pretty sure that she'd be so angry with you she'd find a way to come up to Yale and beat your ass, and no, you didn't want that, so you'd save it for tomorrow.

So yeh, you were still hurt by her words, but fuck it, you were determined to have a good time.

Once out the rest room, you began making your way back through the bar. It seemed to have filled up a little more since you last saw it, which made you wonder how long it had taken you to piss. But then your thoughts were elsewhere.

"Hey!" You heard someone yell, and didn't think anything of it, but then someone's hand was on your arm and fuck no. Snixx was ready to bust their ass. It was only pure luck, really, that you saw a familiar face before she could be unleashed.

"Rhian," you called, before shaking your head. "Hey, hi, what are you…hi," you blurted, rolling your eyes at yourself. Way to not look like a weirdo.

"I didn't think I'd see you back here," she said, and you frowned. "Nor did I ever think I'd see you drinking again." Oh right, yeah, Quinn didn't drink. What the fuck was up with that?

"I needed to let loose a little." And teach Quinn a lesson.

"So should I warn the girls that you're only looking for a one night stand and that you might chuck them out in the morning?" she joked, a small smile playing on her lips, and you found yourself blushing under the gaze. Fucking alcohol.

"That was one time, and I learnt my lesson." Had you?

"So did Melody," she sassed, and okay, maybe you could see the charm of this girl. She could certainly keep Quinn on her toes, and that shit was necessary when it came to that crackpot.

Shrugging indifferently, you gave her an innocent smile, which earned you a chuckle. Rhian was then eyeing you up, not in a sexual way, but trying to pick up on whatever was new. Clearly, you still sucked at being Quinn. No surprise there.

"You're different." Yep, you weren't pulling this off.

"Hmm?" You really didn't want to say anything else, it could have been your Santana slipping into Quinn and that wouldn't fly.

"I don't know, I just think you've changed. You're more rough round the edges – don't get me wrong, I like it, but I'm wondering what's changed." Nothing good could come of replying, so you kept quiet, and she chuckled, shaking her head at you, as if she knew you wouldn't answer. "You're not doing it for that girl, are you? Because if she doesn't like you for who you are, then she doesn't deserve you, Q."

"What girl?" you wondered, ignoring everything else she had said. The noise in the bar increased and you had to step closer to hear what she was saying.

"The one in New York, what's her name?" Rhian began clicking her fingers as if to try and remind herself.

"Rachel?" you asked, a sinking feeling now in your stomach. You thought Q just had a minor crush on the girl, not something more than that. Fucking hell, you'd need to talk to her to really make sure she didn't act on her feelings. "I've not changed myself for Rachel…for anyone," you added, quickly, not wanting to know more about the situation.

Rhian shrugged and then bit her bottom lip, and okay, wow, your libido had just woken up. Rein that shit in because Quinn would fucking kill you if she ever found out you were turned on in her body. Though, it was totally not your fault. Quinn had screwed this girl, and you could definitely see the appeal. Maybe if she didn't keep such gorgeous company – and maybe if you had been sober- none of this would have been an issue.

"So why the new you? It's like you don't even recognise things that used to matter to you any more." That was probably more true than Rhian would ever realise, you noted.

"I'm trying out some new things, it is college after all." You shrugged like that made all the difference, but Rhian smiled at you and nodded.

"It is, and in the spirit of trying new things, why don't you and Marley come and join my friends and I?" The way she said it made you think Quinn had probably turned down this offer before. Wanting to check you weren't going to be around that weirdo Jules that you'd previously encountered, you scanned the table Rhian was referring to and found it empty of familiar faces. Well, to you anyway.

"Why not?" you asked, smiling, and Rhian grinned back. Yeah, fuck, you'd need to keep your distance with this one.

"Great," she chimed, and then her hand was on yours, your fingers interlacing together, and she began leading you back to Marley, before taking you to the new table.

It was a tight fit to get everyone into the booth, but then you had a gorgeous girl in your lap and fuck. You were so screwed if you didn't get yourself under control. Quinn had specifically said you couldn't fuck or kiss anyone, and you thought that was reasonable, but how were you to know you'd have a very friendly, and stunning, girl squirming about on your lap?

The universe was being cruel. So fucking cruel.

You tried, you tried so hard to behave, to keep your hands to yourself, to play it safe. But fuck, you hadn't been with a girl in so long, and your arms were on her waist, and her arms round your neck, and then she was grinning at you all mysterious like and you were hooked.

You couldn't be held accountable for your actions. Quinn hadn't told you Rhian had this particular power of unleashing her sultry gaze, which was a complete turn on. Nor had Quinn mentioned that she kept such freaking gorgeous company. Come on, this girl was stunning, and you were rather desperate to get to know her a little better.

It was a complete given when Rhian asked if you could walk her back to her dorm, and then Marley was rolling her eyes at you, as if she knew this would happen. You checked with her, though, before leaving, and she told you to have a good time, which yeah, you were planning on it.

Fuck Quinn's rules. It wasn't fair to instil such bullshit. Plus, she'd probably already masturbated to the sight of Rachel in a towel, and therefore this was just evening the scales out a bit. Anyway, you wanted to get back at her, and this was the best damn way.

The walk back to Rhian's dorm was mostly done in silence, but you couldn't stop eye fucking her, and she seemed to be enjoying every second of it. Seriously, she had mastered the lip bite, and that was pulling you deeper and deeper. Those dark brown eyes, the sun-kissed skin, which actually was just lighter than your own now that you came to think about it, and her dark locks falling over her shoulders, she was mesmerising.

You couldn't have arrived at her dorm room door any faster, and before she even had the key in the lock, her back was against it, and she had her arms around your neck. That was a bit unsettling, but only because you were so used to being the shorter of the two, and nope, Quinn was taller.

Then Rhian's lips were on yours, and good lord, she knew how to kiss. You, however, didn't have a fucking clue, and this was like some sloppy mess. What were you doing? What the fuck were Quinn's lips doing?!

You had mastered the art of kissing in your own body, but Quinn's lips were different from yours, and they required a different technique to effectively use them properly; a technique you didn't really have. Fucking hell, this was embarrassing.

If it was horrific, Rhian didn't say anything. She just began grinding herself against you, which hello Jesus, and tugged at you to move closer. That you could do, and fucking hell, you were so turned on this was painful.

"Open the door," you groaned, pulling back. You might not know how to kiss but you certainly knew how to fuck, and you would not disappoint.

The sound of Quinn's voice, gravelly and laden with lust had a shot of desire firing through your body, which was definitely surprising and unexpected. What the fuck was up with that?

Pushing that thought to the side, Rhian spun in your arms, and you began grinding against her as she worked to open the door. She had a fantastic ass, that you were sure of, and it was a great reminder of what was ahead.

But then again, it was a reminder of what was ahead.

You were about to get naked, in Quinn's body, and have sex, in Quinn's body.

What the fuck was wrong with you?!

"Shit," you cursed, stepping back from Rhian's body. "We can't do this. She's going to kill me," you babbled, shaking your head, and drawing attention to yourself.

"Who?" Rhian murmured, frowning, spinning to look at you "I thought you weren't in a relationship? Did you finally tell New York?" She actually seemed really excited by that second question.

No, no, Quinn definitely did not tell Rachel, otherwise Santana would have heard about that. Rachel couldn't keep her trap shut when someone gave her a creepy smile on the subway, let alone if Quinn had come out declaring feelings for her.

"No," you admitted, and then ran a hand through your hair. Your body was still abuzz with lust, but this was so wrong, and you couldn't go through with it. "But I just can't do this, I'm sorry," you supplied, knowing Quinn would apologise for this bullshit, even if you wouldn't have.

"It's okay," Rhian murmured, stepping forward, planting a kiss on your cheek. "She's very lucky to have you, and you should tell her so she knows it." Yeah, that wasn't going to happen, but it was sweet of her to say.

"Have a good night," you added, finally moving far enough away not to be tempted back. Rhian wished you the same, and then headed inside, and you began the leisurely walk back to think about what the hell you'd just about done and what you'd learnt.

So Quinn was up here, clearly running her mouth about her love for Rachel, and yet she was too much of a pussy to tell the girl in person. Maybe that's what all this was about, you thought. Maybe this whole body switch was so she could get closer to her.

If that was the case, then it really sucked to be you.

*0*0*

When you arrived back at your dorm, you threw your clothes off into a heap and sighed loudly. What you'd learnt from Rhian had thrown you off, and you were now pretty pissed off at Quinn, regardless if she deserved it or not. She needed to be forthcoming with whatever bullshit was going on with her, and coming clean about her feelings for Rachel would help greatly.

However, that was something to be dealt with another day because there was no way you were going to get answers if you called her up now, still drunk, still horny, and with a wounded ego. Right now, you just wanted to check your email in case your parents had sent you something. They typically gave you a heads up about the next rent cheque they'd send, and that was info you'd need to pass onto Quinn.

Finding Quinn's laptop amongst the heap of things you'd made in your haste to leave earlier, you logged out of Quinn's email, knowing full well her password was saved on the laptop so it would let you back in later if you wanted to, and clicked in the clear box to type your email address in. Only, a list of emails previously typed appeared instead, and you frowned.

There were two, one you recognised, and one you'd never seen before. What the hell was this?

Praying that she had that password saved, too, you clicked on it, and low and below, all the details fell in place. For a split second, your finger hovered over the enter key, wondering if this was a path you really wanted to go down.

Quinn clearly was hiding things, and clearly didn't want you knowing shit. She had gone out of her way to keep her pre-college life and college life separate, and obviously this email held some of those secrets. It would be an even bigger invasion of privacy if you were to look, if you were to log in and search through this email.

Fuck it, she'd brought this on herself when she refused to tell you anything, and she deserved it after the bullshit she'd pulled earlier.

Hitting the enter key, you watched the page load, and when it opened, you knew you'd hit jackpot.

*0*0*


End file.
